Reglas, reglas y más reglas
by VladikhaDelaTorre
Summary: CrissColfer! One-Shot! De cuando Darren rompió la regla de oro y Chris se preocupó por su gato gordo.


Hey everyone!

Esta loca idea salió de una noticia que hallé en una de mis tantas tardes de ocio, la cual hablaba de la prohibición de Ryan al cast acerca de NADA de sexo en los tráilers…

Sin mas blah, blah, blah que aclarar…

¡AHÍ TENGAN!

-Oh, Dare!-

Para tener solo 15 minutos de descanso y un jefe-padre que podría matarnos si nos descubre, Chris y yo lo estábamos manejando bien, bastante bien para mi gusto.

-Shh, tranquilo. Solo un poco mas- Y seguí moviéndome contra él. Dios, como amaba esto, solo que a veces, solo en lugares casi públicos, quisiera que Chris fuese menos… Del tipo ruidoso.

-Solo… Hmm… En estos… ¡DIOS!-

-Ok- Me separe de su cuello solo un poco para poder verlo a los ojos y que tomara en serio lo que le iba a decir- Te amo y todo, pero si no dejas de gemir de ese modo y nos atrapan, Ryan no será tan considerado como la última vez-

Me miro serio, contrariado entre contestarme o ignorarme completamente como acostumbraba y seguirse frotando contra mí.

-Oh, vamos Dare. No fue tan malo-

-No fue tan malo. ¡¿No fue tan malo?! Para ti no fue tan malo porque te consiente más de lo que debería, y no. No quiero doblar mis horas de ensayo y llevar de nuevo el gafete gigante de "Hola, soy Darren Criss y me atraparon acos…-

No pude terminar la horrible descripción del famoso castigo por incumplir la "regla de oro". El solo me besó, solo como él sabía hacerlo y entonces no supe más.

No supe en que instante resbalamos por una pared.

Ni en qué momento se recostó sobre mí.

Mucho menos noté la ausencia de mis pantalones.

Solo en el momento en el que Chris hundía una mano por debajo de mis bóxers.

-Chris, oh si. Justo all…-

-DARREN!-

Abrí mis ojos tan violentamente que mi mirada se perdió en algún lugar del techo, luego en Chris y luego en la puerta. La cual era golpeada como si afuera estuviese el apocalipsis zombi.

-DARREN!- Grito nuestro adorado verdugo- ¡¿ESTTAS AHÍ!?- EL DESCANSO ACABÓ HACE MAS DE DIEZ MINUTOS- Demonios, ¿a qué hora había pasado tanto tiempo? Desvié mi mirada hacia Chris, quien tapaba su boca con ambas manos y me miraba asustado. – ¡¿ESTA CHRISTOPHER AHÍ?!– MALDICIÓN, VA A MATARNOS

Lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento fue:

– ¡NO LO SE! –

Y de pronto sentí como mi acompañante me golpeaba en la cabeza, mientras me susurraba. –ESTAS LOCO, ¿¡COMO QUE NO SABES?! ¡AHORA SI LO SABE! ¡TU GRAN TORPE! –

–Pero ¿Yo que hice? –

–Oh, cállate. Estamos mue…–

–DARREN CRISS, SI NO HABRES LA PUERTA AHORA MISMO TUS DOBLES TURNOS SERÁN TRIPLES–

¿¡Qué?! Si de por si los dobles turnos eran bastante malos… Pero aun podría arreglarlo. Chris vio mis intenciones en mi sonrisa de suficiencia. YO TENÍA UN PLAN.

–Por favor Dare, no…– Demasiado tarde amor

– ¡CHRIS SE FUE A CASA NO ESTA AQUÍ! ¡BRIAN ESTA ENFERMO! –

Ryan no tardo mucho en responderme, mientras Chris se vestía y buscaba donde esconderse mientras pasaba el peligro.

–BRIAN ESTA EN EL SET CON LEA, LLENANDONOS A TODOS DE PELO Y COMIENDO PAPAS FRITAS–

¿Cómo un gato podría…?

– ¿¡PAPAS FRITAS!? – Ahora fue Chris quien gritó. Muy bien. Todos mis intentos de salir libres de esta quedaron arruinados por la inútil preocupación por un gato gordo que puede volverse aun más gordo. ¿Por qué no lo dejan ser con su gordura?

–YA TE OÍ CHRISTOPHER PAUL COLFER. ¡AMBOS ABRAN LA PUERTA O LES IRÁ PEOR! –

Antes de rendirme por completo tenía una última.

–Escóndete bajo la cama– Le susurre a Chris. Ok este era el último intento. Lo podría lograr, yo se que sí.

–Estás loco–

–Algo, pero no importa, ya mas mal no nos puede ir–

–Pero…–

– ¡USTEDES DOS...! – Y Ryan seguía gritando, que no se podía callar un minuto, aquí adentro estábamos tratando de evitar un lio.

–Por favor, solo un último intento–

Chris bufó –Bien, pero tú haces la cena hoy. Y odio tu carita de cachorro abandonado–

Mientras él se escondía, yo ponía mis pantalones de vuelta y me rendía totalmente con el resto de la ropa. ¿Por qué diseñaron la ropa de Blaine inaccesible para un acostón en cualquier lado? Debía hablar muy seriamente con el equipo de vestuario y maquillaje, también la base y polvos para el brillo se corre en la ropa y se hace un desastre si le agregas el sudor. ¿Cómo las mujeres lo soportan?

Y entonces me dirigí a la puerta abriéndola

–Hey Ry–

Su cara era indescriptible y su lenguaje corporal no ayudaba en nada, no sabía si reír, llorar, suplicarle o simplemente bajar la cabeza y aceptar mí culpa como un adolescente atrapado con las manos en la masa.

–Hey Darren, ¿Dónde esta Chris? –

–Realmente no lo sé, estaba preocupado por Brian y todo el asunto de las papas y la obesidad mórbida…–

–Darren, en serio. ¿Crees que los gatos comen papas fritas? Y más aún ¿ESE gato? –

Casi pude oír a Chris golpeándose en la cara el mismo por haber caído en esa, creo que los nervios son el peor enemigo del hombre.

–Pues… ¿Sí? –

Suspiro profundamente y entro al tráiler, se sentó sobre el intento de cama y me observo mientras me hacía una señal de que me sentara con él.

–Ok chicos…–

Lo miré confundido –Amm, solo estamos tu y yo... –

Me interrumpió sin más nada, entonces entendí que mejor me quedaba ahí y escuchaba todo lo que nos tenía que decir.

–Chris, sal de ahí abajo y te puedes quedar con esos Marc Jacobs que traes puestos… O espero firmemente que ya te los hayas puesto…–

No hubo respuesta

–Ok, en ese caso…–

Y entonces comenzó a saltar en la cama.

Nada.

Oh dios, va a aplastarlo.

–Ok, ¡LO ADMITO!– Grité –Esta ahí debajo, deja de saltar o vas a lastimarlo. Chuck solía hacer eso conmigo y créeme, no es lindo…– Admití cabizbajo –Esto es mi culpa, yo y mis…–

Ryan me interrumpió y siguió hablando. –Ok– Dejó de saltar – ¿Chris? – Dijo y esperamos.

Se escucharon unos cuantos golpes debajo de la baja cama y por fin pudimos ver señales de él, lo ayude a salir y entonces nos sentamos en el suelo. Esto iba a ser malo…

–Ok chicos–

Silencio.

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

Ryan seguía sentado allí, mirándonos sin decir nada, hasta que…

–Saben que ustedes son como un par más de mis hijos, especialmente tu Chris. Y los he apoyado desde que los encontré sentados debajo de las mesas de dulces susurrando como dos niños pequeños que acaban de hacer alguna travesura. Por eso todo esto de la prohibición, solo quiero protegerlos, crear un ambiente más sano, no todo es sexo. Y sé que no todo en ustedes lo es, para más Lea y Cory que no pueden ver un tráiler vacío o…– Suspiró– Bien estoy empezando a divagar bastante–

Chris aclaró su garganta antes de hablar –Lo sé, y sería más fácil si solo vamos y lo decimos en un clip con Ellen, pero lo hago por este cachorro torpe que no sabe inventar excusas…–

Ese era yo, siempre pensaba en mi antes que en el… Mi reacción instantánea fue abrazarlo. Me sentía culpable. Ryan siempre me hacía sentir culpable.

–Lo entiendo– Siguió Ryan– Créanme que lo hago y si, ámense y hagan lo que quieran, cómanse el uno al otro con puré de papas en salsa de ciruelas, pero no en mi set y no en mis tráilers, ok? – Ambos asentimos– Bien, ahora lleven sus traseros de vuelta a vestuario, están hechos un desastre–

Mientras se dirigía a la salida sonreí instintivamente, el era simplemente el mejor.

–A veces pienso que podría ser como mi segundo padre– susurro Chris en el hueco de mi cuello

–Si– Le respondí– A final de cuentas, sin el no te hubiese conocido a ti–

Me incline un poco para besarlo mientras escuchaba la voz de Ryan nuevamente.

–Ah y Darren– se asomo por la puerta – Recuérdale a la encargada de vestuario que te de tu gafete gigante–

¿¡QUE!?

–NO PUEDE SER– Gruñí algo molesto

–Puede ser peor Dare– Mientras decía esto se inclino y me dio otro beso de esos que me encantaban.

Y de nuevo la voz de mi roñoso jefe

– ¡SI PUEDE! ¡HARÁS UN SOLO EN LAS ESCALERAS DE NUEVO PARA EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO! –

– ¿¡QUE!? Pero si el siguiente lo grabamos en una semana–

Demonios, eso no podía estarme pasando a mí.

Y por supuesto no fue nada raro que la supuesta escena se cancelara unos minutos antes de grabarla por "falta de tiempo en pantalla".


End file.
